Child travel trays are known, such as the travel tray described in published United States patent application 20070029848, which is fully incorporated herein by reference.
Prior art trays often lack a place to conveniently place or store a drink. Cup holders recessed into the surface of the tray may be provided but they take away from the usable real estate offered by the tray. Side pockets may be provided but they are typically comprised of a mesh fabric so that users can easily see the contents therein and as such do little to contain any liquid that might spill from a beverage cup or container. Further, side pockets are often not sized to hold a cup or container in an upright position, i.e. they can be too wide.
The play surface of a typical travel tray is flat and includes one or more upwardly extending sidewalls surrounding its edges. The construction of the planar portion underlying the play surface and each of the sidewalls most typically comprises foam sheet material and/or a plastic sheet covered in a suitable fabric, such as nylon or polyester fabric. The play surface is typically sufficiently rigid to support a child's toys and books while he/she plays and uses them. Further, the surface can be used to support paper and coloring books for drawing, coloring and writing on the paper and/or coloring books. The surface can also be used as a surface on which snacks or other food stuffs are placed while the child is eating.